


Toxic (but not by Britney Spears)

by Non_Lo_So



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Angst, Bad end that gets worse, M/M, Sanitized Agent 3, abandoned work, literally just angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 15:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Non_Lo_So/pseuds/Non_Lo_So
Summary: Unfinished (and dumb) “what if” story that’s been sitting in my docs Forever, and I’m honestly tired of seeing it there so might as well put it out hereAgent 8 gets hurt by heavily Tartar influenced 3 and there’s a weird possible future relationship??? I dunno lol





	Toxic (but not by Britney Spears)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m just going to post random things that are unfinished/ scrapped onto here just to stay active and have more stuff to read on my acc!!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy this embarrassment of a story.

The body on the floor gives one last futile movement to stand before turning lifeless.

Good. No one wants something as pathetic as that. It should stay dead. 

It was a bit disappointing to see a creature that was once a strong soldier fall so fast. I feel almost guilty for doing this, but if He orders it I’ll do it, no matter what. 

 

When will the two girls stop screaming on the radio? Will the old man ever shut up?! I don’t care about past loyalties, nothing matters other than His plan. Do they not see what He is planning to do? The good that comes with it?

 

With a slow motion I turn around to face that annoying captain. He’s yelling at me with such pointless emotions and tears, screaming traitor and other weak insults. I walk over to him and point my gun to his head. No noise comes from him. I thought of giving him a piece of our mind, but he doesn’t deserve to be graced with words from us. So I move my finger to pull the trigger. 

But I can’t. 

For some reason I can’t pull it. 

Whatever, he can see it as a threat. A threat for if he doesn’t shut the hell up.

 

Seems the body wasn’t lifeless after all, it makes a weak noise of pain. It got my attention of course, but why wasn’t it dead? Didn’t that strike to the head finish it off? I angrily walk over to it and roughly yank its head up with that long disgusting tentacle. That crying face makes me ponder my next move. Do I throw it over or smash it into the ground until it dies? 

Doesn’t matter, my body moved for me. But why..

Why did I move like this? 

Why am I kissing it? This isn’t what I wanted to do. No. No I can’t give it affection. Only death. This deserves death for all its done! For what it’s done to His plans! 

So why do I continue to kiss it? Why can’t I break away?

“I’m sorry, Eight.”

Why do I apologize? Saying sorry before finishing it off? What kind of move is that?! These thoughts anger me. I yank that head up once more before swiftly bringing it down. I repeat those movements despite the screams and begging I receive, they don’t matter, none of this matters. 

 

I can’t recall when I decided to use both my arms, but the voice in my head orders me to stop. Ah, it’s His voice… ‘We still need him alive, his body is too priceless to lose.’ At least now this limp shell won’t be bothering us through the process. The cries and begging of an answer from the radio. It’s so annoying, when will they shut up and realize it’s not going to answer? 

 

Before the elevator starts descending again I throw that annoying machine over the edge. Thankfully the old man has had nothing to say throughout any of this. I think about what we’ll do to him as the elevator jolts back into power again, slowly bringing us back to the hellscape we left. 

 

‘Good work Agent Three, you did exactly what I asked.’  
Hearing that voice praise me was pure euphoria, nothing could be better than Him.

Nothing except for what He planned. We can finally give Him the body that He fully deserved. With this new physical body, the plan to wipe out all the imperfects can be redone and improved.

**Author's Note:**

> Will I finish this? Probably not.   
> Is there a slight motivation now that its published? Yeah.   
> And: Tartar is referred to as Him and a voice, meaning that 3 is referring to him a way you would a god. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also follow me on twitter/ instagram: @triigger_happy


End file.
